


Love letters

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, mari has a big crush on dia, mari is in eeuu, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Solo cartas de amor, como si eso fuese poco.





	Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> hola eh huh al principio este fic estaba pensado en q iban a estar juntas pero luego pensé q estaría mejor esi estaban separadas? so yeah have it

  1. **Sometimes on the branches, sometimes on the leaves / I search for her trail in the breeze**



 

“¿Dia?”

La chica mira con extrañeza a Mari quitándose uno de los auriculares, como si no la hubiese escuchado bien. Esta se disculpa una y otra vez, susurrando avergonzada que le ha confundido con otra persona. La chica se encoge de hombros, se pone el auricular de vuelta y le da la espalda una vez más.

Mari se abofetea internamente, consciente de que no es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así. No hay día en el que no se cruce con una chica en el metro que use la misma colonia que Dia, que utilice aquella camiseta suya que tanto le gustaba o que tenga la misma risa cristalina que ella; oye su voz en el viento, es su rostro el primero que busca entre el gentío. Los impulsos siempre pueden con ella.

A veces habla con Ruby porque no se atreve a llamar a Dia, a mandarle un mensaje, a preguntarle que si está bien, que si la echa de menos tanto como ella. Ruby no suele ser muy habladora, pero le cuenta que Dia está bien, que las cosas han seguido su curso.

“Sigue escribiendo solo cartas de amor”, dice Ruby. Mari es capaz de sentir la sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

 _Solo cartas de amor,_ como si eso fuese poco.

A veces revisa el buzón con la esperanza de encontrarse una de esas cartas, pero recuerda que desde que llegó, no ha vuelto a contactarle. ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde enviar las cartas?

Pero no importa, porque ella sí sabe su dirección. Puede enviarle cartas de amor siempre que quiera. Pero no va a escribirle todo lo que no se ha atrevido a decirle hasta ahora, contarle por qué no ha llamado, no. Va a decirle lo que más le gusta de ella, qué hizo que se enamorase de ella, todas las cosas bonitas que siente en el pecho cuando piensa en ella. Va a ser cursi, ¡muy cursi! Va a pedirle perdón por no atreverse a decírselo en persona, pero que ya tendrán tiempo para arreglarlo cuando vuelva a casa.

Mari sonríe, triste.

 _Cuando vuelva a casa_.


End file.
